


Empty Rooms

by gabrielsangel



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielsangel/pseuds/gabrielsangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Great Brain is gone to fulfill its desire of solitude and study and I am plunged again into the void created by its absence." - Based on the BBC dramatization of "The Retired Colourman".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Rooms

Empty rooms echoing the silence of my lonely thoughts

Rooms once so full of life and warmth, now cold and unwelcoming.

The Great Brain is gone to fulfill its desire of solitude and study

And I am plunged again into the void created by its absence.

 

All I am left with are missing pieces that had become so familiar;

The violin case, the myriad of pipes, the Persian slipper filled with tobacco

Have become all just figments in my memory of days gone by

For they have accompanied you to your new place in life away from me.

 

You went without saying so much as a farewell either personally or in writing,

Yet I cannot blame you for I know how much you despise goodbyes.

There is only one more thing left for me to say,

Goodbye and good luck my friend and may you find what you are looking for.


End file.
